An Act of Chance
by AkuTaco
Summary: Two old friends meet unexpectedly at a coffee shop. (Hints of AkariMitani and AkariHikaru)
1. Prologue

An Act of Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go or any of the characters presented in the story (so far). I claim no rights to it and the characters in this story are used without permission (and I'm also not being paid). 

-~-~-~-

It had been a chance meeting. Akari was sitting by herself outside a coffee shop trying to decipher her homework. She was eighteen now, and she was so preoccupied with graduation preperations she hadn't found one moment of free time. She sighed. "I wish Hikaru was here. He always could lift my spirits," she muttered to herself as the people passed by. "And he could make me feel a lot smarter too," she added as she finally finished a problem she had been working on for at least an hour. 

Hikaru, after becoming a pro, had spent less and less time at home over the years. Mostly because after earning enough money he had decided to get his own place. He visited his mother on occasion, but Akari doubted sometimes if he even remembered she existed. 

"Oi! Akari!" she heard a familiar voice call and she raised her eyes from the somehow blindingly white paper. Waving from across the street was the boy with the bleached bangs. She smiled briefly and waved back, and he jogged to meet her. 

"Hi Hikaru. Long time no see," she said with a smile, though she herself couldn't determine if it was real or not. 

"Hi Akari. It has been a while hasn't it?" he rubbed the back of his head and she, if only for an instant, thought he might actually have been nervous.

"So..." Akari said, unsure of what he might want to speak of. "How are you doing in the tournaments?" she finally asked after a while. 

"I'm doing ok. I'm gonna take a break for awhile. How have you been doing? You're graduating soon, right?" he asked, skirting the subject. Akari looked taken aback. In the past when she had asked about Go he spared no details, oftentimes boring her more than conversing. "What?" he asking, noticing this queer stare.

"Oh! Nothing, I was just a little surprised. Um.. Yeah, I am graduating soon. you wouldn't believe how tough getting all this work done is. I actually skipped Cram School today. I just couldn't do it," Akari gave an exassperated sigh to emphasize her point. 

Hikaru laughed lightly, "Yeah, you never were one to just sit around inside all day."

"I'm surprised you would notice something like that," Akari let slip aloud. Hikaru looked at her in confusion and Akari covered her mouth and waved. 

"Whadda ya mean by that?" 

"Well... Um, I just got the impression when we were younger that you didn't like me very much..." she paused and Hikaru listened patiently... Or stared off into space. She couldn't quite tell. "Then you got caught up in Go, pulled me in too. A few other people. Then suddenly you grew up and left me behind," she let these words tumble quietly out as memories of all those years ago flooded her mind. 

Hikaru was silent for a moment. "I didn't mean to leave anyone behind. I guess it did just sorta happen, huh?" Akari nodded as a few unwanted memories caught up with her. "So... how is everyone?" he asked. 

Akari smiled, "Well, Tsusui is doing well in his new job. I can't remember what it is, but I'm sure you could give him a call and hear all about it. Kaga is actually doing great with shogi and when he stops by to visit the club at Haze he helps members of the Go club find more members."

"So the Haze Junior High Go club still isn't doing well?" Hikaru asked. 

"'fraid not. It's sad, but there's always at least one person in the school whose willing to put in the time to get more members," Akari replied.

"And how's Mitani? I haven't spoken to him much since I left Haze," Hikaru asked with a grin. "Is he still a cheating bastard?"

Hikaru was about to laugh when Akari's expression changed. "You could say that," she replied, her eyes downcast. 

"Did... did something happen when I was gone?" he asked. Akari looked almost as if she were ready to cry, but she took a few deep breaths and steadied herself. 

"No, nothing important," she said with a bright grin and Hikaru frowned. 

"Akari..." 

"Really, it's nothing! So, um, I know you have to have made some new friends with all this touring the country for Go. Tell me about them," Hikaru looked at his old friend suspiciously but got the message that she was not willing to surrender any information on the subject. 

"Yeah, I've made a few friends..." he told her all about the people from various Go clubs and Salons, tournaments, and other places that he had been. Akari listened with rapt interest and jumped in on occasion with her own little stories. 

"You know, I never realized you actually had stories to tell before now," Hikaru laughed. 

"Yeah, well, you were a stupid little boy who never took the time to listen before," both of them shared a laugh at Hikaru's expense. "I've missed you, you know," Akari managed to finally say. 

"Yeah..," Hikaru replied. In truth, he hadn't really missed her. He hadn't had the time to think of her what with all the tournaments and running around. Go had always occupied most of his time. He was about to begin another conversation when a foriegn beeping came from both sides of the table. 

"Oh, my Cell phone!" both of them said at the same time. They both turned away to check the id's and answer their respective phones. 

"Oh, Mamimi! I completely forgot! I'll come down to the library right now!" Akari said into the phone.

"Sorry Waya! I met up with an old friend and lost track of time. I'll be home in a minute," Hikaru appologized to his friend.

"I have to go," they both said simultaneously. 

"Um, you can call me anytime Akari, here's my number," he pulled out a small piece of paper with his number scrawled on it already. 

"Giving these out to the ladies?" she asked with a laugh as she ripped a sheet from the homework she had been working on/ignoring prior to their meeting and scribbled down her own number. "Here, you can call me too."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around." They waved eachother farewell and began off in seperate directions.

"Miss, you forgot the bill!"

-~-~-~-

Well, I'm not sure if I wanna even continue this. I think I might just leave it as a one shot. You tell me. In any case, it's time to release it to the masses! 


	2. Fate's Against Me

An Act of Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go or any of the characters presented in the story (so far). I claim no rights to it and the characters in this story are used without permission (and I'm also not being paid). 

-~-~-~-

Akari tossed her bags into a corner and dropped onto the mat that sat in the middle of the floor of her one room apartment. It was 7:00 at night now and she had just gotten off work. She heaved a heavy sigh. Monday through Saturday, she had to go to regular high school, then she had extracurriculars. After that she had to work a four hour shift at a restaurant near her apartment (tonight her boss had let her off a couple of hours early). Then on Sundays she had off of work and regular school, but was forced to take cram school so that she could keep herself from falling behind. 

~-~

Hikaru stretched lazily and began getting ready to go to the tournament. He had told Akari the day before that he was going to take a break, but the truth was that if he did he'd be unable to afford his apartment or any food at all. Sure, he'd saved up some money, but then he spent it on Go accessories. Now it was time to raise up some more money. 

Sadly enough, that meant he would probably have to go up against a person that he really didn't want to see right now. He sighed and headed off to the building where the tournament was being held. 

~-~

"Hey Shindo, why were you so late yesterday?" Waya asked his friend as they met on the way to the building where the tournament was being held. 

"I thought I told you yesterday," Hikaru replied before taking a swig of soda.

"Yeah, and I forgot. So tell me about this friend of yours," Waya replied as he placed his hands behind his head.

"So then you didn't forget," Hikaru pointed out. Waya glared and Hikaru laughed. "Ah, she's just an old friend. We used to live on the same street before I moved out."

"She, eh? Why haven't I been introduced yet?" Waya asked with a rather primal grin. Now it was Hikaru's turn to glare.

"'Cause I know you're a dirt bag when it comes to women," Hikaru replied.

"Yes, I must admit, women do fall for me easily," Waya replied with a self satisfied smirk. Hikaru rolled his own eyes just as a blur of blue streaked past him, knocking his soda out of his hand.

Akari grunted as she hit the ground with a thud. She was about to turn around and mumble an apology when pain shot through her leg. "Agh!" she moaned with frustration.

~-~ 

It had been like any other normally hectic day. She had almost been late for school and then, after being forced into detention, rushed to work. 

"This is the fifth time this week you've been late, Fujisaki-san," her boss's grainy, dog-like voice grunted at her. 

"I know, I'm sorry sir! But it takes fifteen minutes to get here from my school and-" Akari apologized and excused, but he held up a hand and gave her an annoyed look.

"I realize that school is very important, but whatever the hell it is you're saving up to buy obviously isn't important enough-"

"But, sir! I really nee-" Akari tried to explain her situation but was cut off once more, this time with an annoyed slap.

"Listen here, Girly! There are plenty of young women who would be happy to have your job and would make the effort to show up on time. I've given you too many chances already and you still haven't shaped up! I've already written you a severance check, now get the hell out of my restaurant," he barked. Tears were already forming in Akari's eyes but she kept her composure all the way until she had gotten outside. Then she simply made a mad dash for her apartment. 

After reaching her apartment, the realiztion hit her that if she didn't have job, she would be unable to afford her apartment. That was why she had been running so quickly to reach the internet cafe and do a job search... That plan ended abruptly. 

She was on her way to an Internet Cafe when she ran into someone or something. Now her ankle was twisted and even if she could get to a computer, there was no way she could get a job that she couldn't come to for another two weeks. 

"Hey, who the hel-..." Hikaru was about to scream when he looked at the familiar figur of his old friend. 

"Akari?" a familiar voice asked. She gasped and turned her head slowly, afraid that it was who she thought. Sure enough, Hikaru stood behind her, a surprised look on his face. 

"Uh, hi Hikaru..." she said with a wince as she tried to stand up one more time, avoiding putting any weight on her leg. She searched for something to lean againstand continued to turn away from Hikaru, who was trying to get a look at her face.

"Akari-chan, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Akari winced and tried her best to hold back a sob of pain.

"Damn it..." she muttered. Why do these things always happen to me? "Nothing's wrong Hikaru," she said, and then tried to limp away. 

"Uh, Waya, how much time till the tournament starts?" Hikaru questioned his friend, jumping nervously from foot to foot. Waya gave a curious glance before saying anything.

"An hour, maybe an hour and a half," he replied. 

"All right, you go on ahead. I'll be there in about thirty minutes," Hikaru instructed as he turned to face Akari again. Waya nodded and began walking again, still glancing back at the two.

Hikaru walked up to Akari's limping form and asked again, "Akari, what's wrong?" 

Akari turned to face her old friend and was grateful that street they happened to be on wasn't crowded. "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"Eh?" he replied in confusion. What was she apologizing for?

"About what I said before, at the coffee shop. About how you left me behind."

Akari looked at the ground and cringed at her own behavior. "I can't walk," she managed to say.

"Uh... ?" Hikaru was still confused. Akari was usually the one who made sense. "Akari-chan... do you need some help?" he asked. 

But she wasn't now. It was as if she wasn't even the same person. Even during their meeting the day before, he noticed she didn't seem as cheery as she was before. She looked almost ragged. Her hair was dull, and so were her eyes. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked her again. Her house wasn't that far...

"Uh, no, that's okay. I'm sure I can manage," she began limping back in the direction of her apartment. 

"Hey, stop that! Walk home? You're not fit to be walking anywhere! Come here, I'll take you to my apartment, it's just down the street," Hikaru berated worriedly, slinking one arm around her waste to hold her up. Akari blushed but didn't make any effort.

~-~

Akari had blushed all the way down the street as older women whispered how rude the two were being and younger people laughed at them. This did not add to her bad mood, but Hikaru glared at anyone who looked at them wrong anyway. When they finally did reach Hikaru's apartment, Akari couldn't say that she wasn't grateful for Hikaru's help. Though she still didn't want it. 

Hikaru let her set herself down to take off her shoes, a task which took longer than it should've. He then helped her over to the couch. "Hold on a sec," he said, finally interupting the awkward silence that had settled over them since he had placed his arm around her waist. Akari nodded.

~-~

Hikaru let out a sigh. Had they really become so distant? How could he have not noticed her state whenever he had gone to visit his mother? 

He figured it must have been because she was the one who always came to him. He had always been sure that when he walked out of his house, she would be there waiting for him, walking behind him. When he was younger that bothered him, and he made a point of trying to make her go away. But now he sort of missed it. 

He pulled a cloth from off a rack in his kitchen and placed a plastic bag filled with ice in it. "Okay, this'll be kinda cold," he said as he walked back out and kneeled down to place the makeshift ice pack gently against her rapidly swelling ankle. "There, just hold it there."

Akari winced once more and placed her hand over the ice pack, brushing against Hikaru's in the process. He blushed and stood up quickly. "Um, the tv's across the room... uh, here's the remote if you wanna watch. And um... make yourself at home. I'd better go," the words came out in a rush and he walked quickly the door.

"How long will you be gone?" Akari questioned as he turned the knob.

"Um... probably a while. If you get to bored.. just... uh, call my mom and she'll take you home. Yeah, she's got a car now, call her," Hikaru informed. "Uh... well... I'll see you later than..." 

~-~

Touya Akira sat in the corner of the go salon and recreated past games with little interest. His mind was on other things. Damn it Hikaru, youg bastard. He swiped his hand across the Goban, the stones spraying the wall and over the floor. Anger sweeped over him once more as the people inside the salon looked over at the sensei with curiosity. "Akira-chan? What's wrong?"

Akira looked up, "Oh, Ichikawa-san... It's..." He sighed. "It's nothing." 

Ichikawa looked at him disapprovingly, "I know you better than that, Akira-chan. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Akira looked around at all the people in the salon. He was a polite person by nature, but all of these people being around eventually got on his nerves. "Can we talk else where?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the back room," Ichikawa replied. As the door closed behind them, Akira let out a frustrated sigh. "So, what is it?"

"It's Hikaru..." Akira replied, unsure of his own answer. "He's... Ugh... he pissed me off royally."

Ichikawa actually laughed at Akira's choice of words, "It seems he's also rubbed off on you a little. But really, what did he do?"

Akira clenched his fists as he related the story to her. She looked at him with a blush and a look of awe. "Well... Akira-chan, I'm not certain what to tell you. I think you should talk to him instead of avoiding him though," she tried to find a good piece of advice or some sort of worldy truth, but ended up with a generic piece of information that he probably already knew and just needed to have fortified. However, Akira was still clenching his fists and staring at the table. "If you don't, I think you're gonna scare all the customers away," she tried to light his mood and he looked up at her with a blush.

"Sorry, Ichikawa-san. You're right..." Akira left the salon several hours later to go home. 

-~-~-~-

You know, I actually had this chapter up on the website for about two seconds. But it felt awkward and stupid, so I took it off and fleshed it out a little and it turned out much better. As far as coupling goes, it started out as my vision of an Akari/Hikaru pairing and it's staying that way. 

Anyway, I'm glad to finally see more support for Aka/Hika rather than all of these boy/boy couples. 

Thanks for the support everybody. I'll do my best! 


	3. Lifted Weights

An Act of Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go or any of the characters presented in the story with the exception of Mimiru. I claim no rights to it and the characters in this story are used without permission (and I'm also not being paid). 

-~-~-~-

Hikaru yawned as he stepped into his apartment. He had managed to scrape a few wins in the tournament, but he lost later on. Still, he and his friends went out to eat and celebrate. After shutting the door, he looked around his apartment and took note of the fact that the tv was on and there was someone sleeping on the couch. 

"She's still here?" he thought aloud. He'd figured she have called her mother or someone to pick her up, but he didn't know her circumstances so he couldn't really say. Hikaru walked into the living room and looked down at Akari. He sat for a minute and just looked at her, unsure of what to do, and realized just how different she looked. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes before looking around the room and deciding to clean up a little. As he walked back into the room to pick up a couple cups on the coffee table, he noticed Akari shiver. He almost laughed before replacing the cups and walking into his room to grab a blanket and set on top of her. 

"Hikaru?" he looked back at her and her hand reached out. He took it without any prompting as she said, "Hikaru, don't leave me again." Hikaru gasped in surprise as she flipped over as if she had said nothing.

~-~

Akari was standing on her street, in front of Hikaru's house. She looked up at his window and watched as Hikaru milled around inside and spoke to another person. He was completely occupied and it looked as if he was aging before her eyes. Then he disappeared briefly and showed up outside the door. "Hikaru!" she yelled happily as he smiled at her. But instead of stopping to talk to her, it was as if her walked right through her. And he just kept walking, "Hikaru! Hikaru, don't leave me again!" she cried and tried to follow.

The world vanished around her, everything becoming white, and she saw Hikaru's smiling face move away from her, and then she saw her parents and their stern gaze and her sister's sympathetic eyes. And they turned away and faded into the distance. She saw Mitani, Tsusui, everyone from the Go club, and many of her friends. It was as if they all disappeared. And as each one left, the white around her began to fade until the entire world became endless black.

~-~

Akari awoke with a start, her chest clinched painfully. Tears poured from her eyes as she tried her best to hold back sobs. "What a nightmare," she tried to laugh at herself but failed miserably as it only made her sobs louder. She covered her eyes and sniffed as if it would force all the pain back inside of her.

"Akari, are you okay?" Hikaru's voice drifted into the room and Akari turned to hide her face. Hikaru peered through the darkness at her as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she lied, her voice completely betraying her. Hikaru sat down next to her and tentatively placed an arm around her. 

Akari squinted, trying to hold back tears, but ended up breaking down completely. She turned to Hikaru and climbed into his lap, crying into his chest. The pain in her ankle was almost completely forgotten and traded for something she thought was much worse. "Hikaru... I can't do it anymore. I can't do it all by myself..." she cried

Hikaru felt like he was gonna cry with her as he tried to calm her down. "Shhhh, shh. It's okay, Akari. What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed her back gently.

Akari sniffed, "All my friends are busy with being themselves. I never-I never get to see anyone anymore because of this stu-stupid job. I never meant for any of this to happen, and now I have to pay the bills and the rent and I have no job anymore, and-and-" 

"Wait wait, slow down. Pay for bills, what's this all about?" he asked, cutting her off.

More tears spilled out with Akari's next words, "My parents kicked me out of the house so I had to get a job and an apartment."

"Why'd they kick you out?" he asked.

"Because...because..." Akari stopped herself and debated whether or not she should tell. She had kept her problems to herself for so long that it was hard to tell if anything had even happened. And for a long while that had worked pretty damn well. Should she really compromise that now? She shook her head and continued, 

"Because I got pregnant two years ago," Akari let out a breath that she didn't reallize she had been holding and with it went a strange sort of weight, and her grip on Hikaru loosened slightly.

However, the opposite happened with Hikaru, and his grip tightened slightly as his eyes widened in surprise. "Who?" it was only one word, but it came out carrying an odd emotion to Hikaru that he couldn't correctly identify himself. 

"Mitani... I... the night before he moved away... we... and I...," she couldn't find the words to continue, and she pulled away from Hikaru and wiped her eyes. "We got caught in the moment..." she finally said.

"Were you guys seeing each other before that?" Hikaru asked, the words tumbling out without him really thinking them through.

"Well... no... actually, he was dating someone else...," she said, not looking him in the eyes. Hikaru drew a blank as Akari continued, "I don't even know how it happened. We went out to eat and he took me home... and no one was there. My sister was spending the night at a friend's house, and my parents had gone out to eat. So I invited him in... you know, since he was leaving... I... I knew he would be the last person I played go with for a long time. We went upstares and I got my set out... and then... and I made a stupid move. So he came over to my side and was showing me what was wrong... and it was weird because usually he would just point it out from his side of the goban... And a few minutes later... we were kissing...

"And it just kind of went on from there... He left the next day... kissed me goodbye and everything. A month later, my doctor told me.. and my mom was in the room... Then... they made me get an abortion and let me stay until I was healthy again. After that, though, they told me to pack my bags and get out..." several more tears slipped out of her eyes as she stared down at the floor. She glanced over at Hikaru once, but he didn't seem to want to look her in the eye. What was he thinking? Was he angry, upset? Did he think she was a horrible person?

Hikaru, however, was not angry or upset and didn't think any less of her. In fact, he was admiring her. True, he was dissappointed with the fact that she had gotten "caught in the moment," but he would probably have killed himself if he had gone through that kind of situation with absolutely no support. "How did you do it?" he asked. 

Akari looked up and turned her head to him in surprise, "Do.. do what?"

"Live all by yourself. I mean, was there anyone there for you at all?" he asked.

Akari shook her head, "I didn't want anyone to know. My parents just told the school that I was sick... didn't want it to leak out that I had had an abortion. The only person I told was my best friend at the time."

Hikaru pulled her into a tight embrace, unable to think of anything else. Akari herself hugged him back fiercly and pulled away again, but she said nothing. She'd talked enough.

Hikaru looked at the couch and then back at Akari. "Hey, there's a futon in my room. You can sleep on that and I'll sleep out here."

"I couldn't put you out of your bed, Hikaru. I shouldn't even be here," she replied. 

For a moment Hikaru thought she was going to actually try to stand up, but she figured out for herself a moment later that she wouldn't be able to if she tried. "Hey, it's all right. I usually sleep out on the couch anyway, so really, if you stay out here you're putting me out of my bed."

Akari smiled gratefully up at him, "Well okay... But only if you'll help me to the room." She said it as if it were a chore but Hikaru didn't mind at all. He just grinned and stood up then helped her up as well. 

As he pulled the covers over her, she grabbed his hand and blushed, "Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Could just sit with me for a while. Not long, just-" 

Hikaru placed a finger over her mouth, "It's cool, just scoot over a little." Akari smiled up at him again and moved against the wall, now conscious and careful of her foot. 

By the time she had fallen asleep, so had Hikaru. Neither of them minded it.

~-~

The next day Hikaru had invited Akari to live with him. "Are you kidding?" Akari asked, dropping her fork in suprise.

"Well yeah. I was thinking about what you said last night, about losing your job and having to much stress and stuff. Since you're in school anyway and really do need time to study and hang out with friends, you could live here and wouldn't have to worry about a job," Akari looked down at her lap and looked as if she were about to cry. "Uh, is something wrong?" he asked.

She looked up and was grinning in spite of the tears that were flowing down her face. "Thank you!" 

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, "Ah, it's nothing. Besides, I don't get many home cooked meals anymore."

"Still leading with the stomach, I see," Akari replied, wiping her eyes of the tears. Hikaru laughed with her as well as they continued breakfast.

~-~

Hikaru lifted the last box from Akari's friend's car. "Thanks, Mimiru! You're the greatest!" Akari exclaimed as her friend held onto a bag of accessories that Akari was bringing from her old apartment.

"No sweat. But you know, I'm sure my parents would've let you stay with us until you could find a job," Mimiru said, eyeing Hikaru suspiciously.

Akari smiled and replied, "I know, but this way I won't have to look for a job at all. I told already that Hikaru's a professional go player so he can afford it. All I have to do is cook."

"Ok, ok. If you say so. Oh give me that bag, you dork! You're gonna end up breaking your leg that way," the two shared a laugh as they walked up the steps.

-~-~-~-

Those last two scenes were kinda awkward to write, but there wasn't anyway around them. They established a couple of things that I probably couldn't have figured out how to do any other way by myself. 

In any case, sorry it took so long to get out. There should only be a couple more chapters after this. I'm so glad that I finally made up a story in which I had everything figured out! 


	4. Looks Like He's a Bundle of Sticks

An Act of Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go or any of the characters presented in the story with the exception of Mimiru. I claim no rights to it and the characters in this story are used without permission (and I'm also not being paid). 

-~-~-~-

Mimiru knocked on the door of the Akari and Hikaru's apartment. She still wasn't sure exactly why her friend was staying here, but she couldn't deny that Akari had been much happier since she had come. Before she had moved in three months ago, she talked very little at school, and if she did talk, it was only with Mimiru or a teacher. Now she was becoming more lively, and just the day before she had been asked out on a date (which she had politely declined).

The door opened and Mimiru was greeted by the faces of both Hikaru and Akari, as well as Waya. "Hey, thanks for agreeing to drive us!" Waya thanked Mimiru and she stared at him for a moment as if he were retarded.

"She's coming with us, Waya," Akari stated as Hikaru snickered behind his hand. Mimiru shook her head as Waya ("I knew that!") and Hikaru followed Akari and her. 

"By the way, where are we going?" Waya asked, trying to hide his blush. 

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you, did we?" Hikaru replied. "We're gonna go out to eat and then we're gonna stop at that cafe that the girls like so much. Or something like that."

They grabbed a bite at the local burger joint before heading off to a cafe by the name of "Coffee Haus." 

"So we headed down to the desk, and who should be there but the old oaf himself!" Waya said with a grin. "He almost pissed his pants when he saw Shindo coming. He ran outta the place." There was a collective laugh around the table as the tale came to a close. When the laughter finally died away, they there was an awkward silence as the girls stared at the boys.

"Hey, you guys should go get the drinks," Mimiru said sweetly to Waya, who blushed and stood up right away. Hikaru grinned at this and followed the brunette's lead.

When the two boys were out of earshot, Mimiru turned to Akari. "So???" she asked hungrily.

Akari looked at her as though she were a madwoman and replied, "So what?"

"About Hikaru! What exactly is going on between you two?" Mimiru asked again, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world... Which it was.

Akari blushed and began making circles on the table with her finger, "Nothing's there Mimiru. You're imagining things..."

"Yeah right! I see the way you've been looking at him. And the way you've changed since you two moved in together in February. Everyone's noticed," Mimiru said seriously.

Akari would admit to that, though for a different reason, "That's because I don't have to go to a job. That's it!"

"But you would still be in total stress mode if it weren't for Hikaru letting you live with him for no cost what so ever," Mimiru pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything. I mean, we've been friends since we were born! I wouldn't expect him to turn his back on me... and I won't turn on him either," she added as an afterthought.

Mimiru could've easily pointed out that Akari hadn't thought that her family would turn on her either. However, that was not the thing to bring up. So instead she sat quietly as Waya set her drink in front of her.

~-~

"Sooooo? Is Akari fair game?" Waya asked as he leaned against the counter.

"No, not quite yet," Hikaru replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So I was right then. You do like her?" Waya said.

Hikaru shook his head fervently, "We've been best friends since we were born. I don't quite see it that way."

"Then how come I'm not allowed to date her?" 

Hikaru sighed, "She's been under a lot of stress for a while now. I don't think she should be dating yet."

"Protective much? I thought that would be her decision to make," Waya said with a grin as he lifted two of the coffees that had been set before him.

"Shut up," Hikaru replied in annoyance as he lifted two coffees as well and began walking towards the girls.

~-~

Akira stood in front of the door to Hikaru's apartment trying to sort out what he should do. Ichikawa's words came back to him. He had to talk to Hikaru.

He could hear the laughter of several people, at least two of them female. This didn't surprise him in the least, the the fact that it sounded so joyous while he was so miserable severely irked him. 

Ever since several months earlier...

He knocked rapidly on the door, though he had always had a quiet knock. His anger boiled as he realized that the knock hadn't been heard, so he resorted to turning the knob.

Hikaru _would_ leave it unlocked.

~-~

Hikaru turned as the door to his apartment opened unexpectedly. He glowered as the face of Akira appeared before him. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"I came to talk to you. I knocked, but apparently you didn't hear me. I take it you're having a lot of fun," Akira replied dryly.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. And I told you, I don't have those feelings for you any more. I thought you'd give up by now," Hikaru replied icily.

Waya watched in silence and held up a hand when Akari was about to speak. She looked over at him and he shook his head. "Don't interupt them," he whispered to both she and Mimiru. 

"I know, I know, you've told me several thousand times. That's not why I'm here," Akira returned.

"Then what do you want from me?" 

"I want to know why you disappeared. You up and left and when we saw each other, you acted as though we'd never met," Akari yelled angrily.

"I don't want to be around you anymore because you keep trying to revive something that was never there!" Hikaru hurled back.

"Or maybe you're hiding from something that was!" Akira stated calmly.

Hikaru glared without so much as a grunt. Then he stood up and walked over to the balcony.

Between the couch and the wall, he had stored his go set. Often times, he would get this out and play a game with Waya or Akari or another of his friends, or perhaps help Akari teach Mimiru how to play.

Now it was going to get a use that was much more important. 

~-~

Akari couldn't believe what she was hearing. What were these feelings they were talking about. 

Had she been watching this sort of situation on TV or even been an outsider who happened to witness it by accident, she would've known immediately what those words meant. But in this instance, the definition illuded her somehow. No... she refused to understand it.

She was affraid of what this event meant. Hikaru couldn't be.. No, that wouldn't be right! She'd known him forever!

No, not anymore. She watched in silent fear of what would happen.

~-~

The two pros sat down across from each other and chose for color. Naturally, Hikaru chose for black, and the game immediately got underway.

For Mimiru the moves didn't mean much. Sure, she had expressed and interest in the game, but it was more of a passing thing. But the way the moves were carried out- with such passion and intensity- was beautiful. It was graceful and practiced, as if they'd played this game out before, every move was so precise.

Hikaru set a stone down so furiously that Mimiru almost thought it would break in half. Akira did the same, possible even harder.

And Mimiru looked on at the two and their passion for this game and the events that had caused this game to happen. And she looked at Akari and Waya who were both awestruck by the moves as well as fluid motions.

And she noticed a mingled look of disbelief and despair on Akari's otherwise beautiful features.

~-~

Black won by six and half moku without the komi. 

"I see," Akira said morosely as he stood up, not bothering to help put away the stones. "I shouldn't have tried to force you."

"And I shouldn't have ignored the entire situation. I guess that makes us even," Hikaru replied with exhaustion. 

"You should've told me that it was bothering you, Hikaru. You should keep that in mind for future endeavors," Akira said, and he glanced at Akari almost meaningfully. She was still staring at the floor trying to figure out what all of it meant. 

And as Akira left, Hikaru stood up and opted to sit on the couch where it was more comfortable. "Could you guys leave?" he asked Waya and Mimiru. They glanced at eachother, then at Akari (who was still oblivious) and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Akari," Mimiru said.

No response.

As the pair left, Hikaru looked down at Akari, waiting for her to come sit on the couch next to him. When she didn't, he moved to sit down next to her. "Akari..." he tried to begin, but he honestly didn't know what to say to her. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, not turning to face him.

"I... I was.. I was going to but I didn't know how to... get it out," he replied lamely. Her eyes closed and tears trickled out. 

_Here I was thinking "maybe somethings gonna finally happen." It's my luck that the only person who I could have a concievable interest in would be gay_, she thought, and her tears intensified.

"Akari, iIf you're thinking I'm gay, you'd be wrong. I'm not gay," he said forcefully, frantically.

Suddenly, Akari's own vow came back to her, "Hikaru, it's ok." The words were feeble, as if she didn't have the ability to actually back them up, true or not. "I don't care. I won't leave you."

Hikaru's face visibly loosened despite the fact that Akari couldn't see it. Her words alone had been enough to calm him. 

-~-~-~-

::squirms:: Yeah yeah, I know I shouldn't have taken so long to get out the one measley little chapter. And the ending leaves you hanging doesn't it :). Sorry kids, it'll take a little while to finish this thing up. 

It ain't over yet. A couple more chapters. 


	5. The End Has Come

A thing of words meant solely for the reader. Everyone else; go 'way:

I began this story with every bit of it mapped out. I knew the story, I knew how Hikaru and Akira's fight would be resolved, and I knew how it would end. I began it with the optimistic idea that I would finish. I was foolish to think that, but I can not, will not let that hope die. It would be bad road.

But I should explain why first.

Only a few months after the story's birth onto the screen, I began to feel unsatisfied with fan works. Not that they are not a grand pass time, but they are limited in their scope. I am bound to fit within the standard confines of another author's universe. Many people solve this by writing "alternate reality" works, but this does not satisfy me. I do not want to stick to principals and characters which are not my own. So, somewhere in the span of four months after beginning this, I knew that I would be unable to continue. At least for a long period of time. I burnt myself out and the only way to continue writing was to write for myself. By myself.

Since then, I have received occasional reviews, none of which I have the ability to respond to. Every time I get one, I say to myself, "I need to finish that thing." I never do.

I have continued to write. My writing has developed not only through blogging but also through often tedious English classes. I have done my best to improve, and I will not say that I have not (which is not what I will tell you about my visual art). In any case, I feel that it is time to finish this.

So now, nearing two years after its beginning, I will continue, and hopefully finish the story in this one chapter.

-

When Hikaru had first told her that he was not gay, Akari had been doubtful. For days afterwards, she resisted whatever connections he tried to make with her. She often tried to stay out of his presence entirely. She would stay cooped up in the library, with only Mimiru as a companion, or often no one at all. When she came home, Hikaru would be waiting on the couch. Sometimes the go board would be sitting on the table waiting for a game to be played. More often than not, Akari would say something along the lines of "I'm tired." She would then retreat to the safety of their shared room and then slip into a fitful state of half-sleep.

On one of these days, Hikaru would not allow her such comfort. "Akari, come here," he said urgently as she stepped into the apartment. She cocked her head in confusion and moved towards him. "Sit down. Over there." He pointed to the cushion across from himself.

At first she thought it was a ploy, a trap which would prove deadly if she fell in. She looked suspiciously at the pillow on the floor, inspecting it from afar. Seeing no sign of a trap, however, she sat down. Not without reluctance of course, but she sat none the less. "What is it?"

"I don't like this." Akari did not fully appreciate what he meant by that. She realized almost instantly that it had to do with the recent strain in their relationship, but she could not understand what he was implying by the simple sentence he had spit forth.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like the way your treating me. You move through the apartment like a wraith. You don't talk to me, you don't play go with me. Plus you don't cook for us, which very clearly violates the terms of our agreement for your living here," the last bit had been a gag. Hikaru did not want the conversation to be unbearably thick with discomfort. However, part of the statement was worrisome. She did not cook for them anymore, and she showed it. Her frame had become thin and pale. She had done too much running away from Hikaru and not enough refueling. "I don't like it."

"Are you saying I have to move out?" she asked. A natural first worry.

"No, I'm saying how you're reacting to the past. . . Look, it's just not healthy. The way you look is starting to scare me. You remind me of how you were just before you moved in," he paused. He wasn't sure what to say now. He had been thinking of this conversation since the day after his game with Akira. The first day in which Akari had behaved this way. "I want you back."

Akari stared at the floor. "Hikaru. . . I just don't know what to make of all of this. I had hoped that we. . ." she stopped herself midsentence. Suddenly her eyes became twin wells, threatening to overflow. If she admit that she had feelings for Hikaru, whom seemed to be more inclined to members of his own sex, she would burst. Agonized by the thought of more rejection, she turned her head away from him.

Hikaru understood. He had previously been unable to think of why she would be so distraught by his previous relationship. He knew he was not the brightest man in the world. Not by any means. But when it finally hit him he felt like a moron.

He moved from his seat and cupped her face with his had, forcing her to face him. Without a word, he embraced her, he kissed her. She pulled away, shaken by this sudden connection, but kissed him back a moment later, with much more ferocity.

The rest of the night, glorious and memorable to both Akari and Hikaru, was one of those moments that can move one to speechlessnes, but it is meant to be enjoyed privately, only by those who participate. I will not describe all that happened, because it would be tacky to say the least, but I will tell you that it was the final brick in the foundation of their relationship.

-

Seven years later, two years after they were married, Akari gave birth to Kai Shindo. A curious little boy with his mother's eyes and his father's spirit, Kai's birth finally brought about Akari's reconciliation with her family. Akari's mother broke down at the sight of the now three, and as she cried, Akari's father apologized, begged for her forgiveness. Their relationship would still endure much strain, but Akari would eventually reconnect with her family.

Waya's daughter would be born from Mimiru only a month later. She, unlike her father, would have very little interest in go. However, she was born a replica of her mother in body, and her father in personality. Somehow, much later in life, Kai would be drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

Life is a funny thing. You can live a cautious life and end up more wounded than if you had fallen off a cliff. Conversely, you could take uncalculated risks and end up in a ditch. But part of life is knowing when to take risks, and when to find a smarter course of action. And then there's fate. Some things can only be decided by chance encounters and our reactions to these events. And sometimes it's the things that happen by chance which are the most cherished.


End file.
